


无题

by llllllh



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllllh/pseuds/llllllh





	无题

朴灿烈只不过是想来吴世勋房间借个电吹风。

两三步跨到隔壁，刚要敲门，却从落地窗窗帘的缝隙中看到了都暻秀圆圆的后脑勺。他背对着自己坐在沙发上，大半个身子被沙发靠背遮挡住，低头不知道在看什么。

都暻秀这个时间出现在别人房间是个稀奇事，都暻秀除工作以外的精力十分有限，镜头外的时间整个人仿佛被抽掉了发条，永远都是一副没休息够的样子，晚上睡得比谁都早，但早上却怎么也叫不醒。让他在这种睡觉时间保持清醒比让都暻秀撒娇十连拍还难。

朴灿烈突然打了个寒战，他拿手搓搓自己的上臂，尽管白天稍嫌热，这个时候的台湾还是有一丝凉意。

该不会是真不放心让吴世勋独自睡觉吧？这也太扯了。

正想着，吴世勋便出现在了视野中。他显然刚洗完澡，穿着干净的睡袍，还没吹干的刘海凌乱地散在额前。

朴灿烈看到他俯下身，脸凑近都暻秀，像是在索要一个吻。然而背对他的都暻秀却稍微退开了一些。

“不行吗？”吴世勋露出一点委屈的表情，双手撑着都暻秀大腿两侧，蹲下身跪在他面前。

都暻秀似乎说了什么，但朴灿烈听不清。他说话总是很轻，又沉，就算是面对面讲话也要费点力才能听清。

正当朴灿烈盯着都暻秀的发旋，想从里面找出点谈话内容的蛛丝马迹时，吴世勋突然用右手按住都暻秀的后颈，凑上前吻住了都暻秀。

都暻秀双手摁着吴世勋的肩膀想推开他，他很使劲，他的肩胛骨透过两层衣料撑出了坚硬的形状，但朴灿烈知道他推不开。

吴世勋用力地扣着他的后脑勺，然后把他压进沙发里，发狠地亲他。都暻秀似乎是终于意识到自己的力气根本敌不过这个小他一岁的弟弟，泄了气似的仰着头任由吴世勋揉圆捏扁。

都暻秀短短的头发被揉得乱七八糟，头顶翘起一小撮，平时就容易红的耳朵像被煮熟了一样。

都暻秀或许以为一个吻可以结束这漫长的一天，但吴世勋显然想要的更多。

吴世勋一边亲他，一边去扯他的衣服，试图脱掉这件碍事的运动卫衣，尝试数次都被对方制止了，吴世勋只能皱了皱脸，退而求其次，一把拉开卫衣拉链，把手伸进了白色t恤里面。

似乎是被碰到了敏感处，都暻秀整个人弹了一下，一巴掌拍在吴世勋的脸上想把他推开，吴世勋不死心，又黏糊糊地贴上去亲他，咬咬他的喉结，然后他的脑袋慢慢往下，直到朴灿烈的视野里只剩下都暻秀没有被沙发挡住的后脑勺和一小半肩膀。

虽然看不到，但他也知道吴世勋在做什么。

都暻秀整个人靠在沙发上，胳膊无力地搭在额头，圆润的胸膛随着喘气起起伏伏。

都暻秀整个人抖了两下之后吴世勋才起身，把高潮后软成一团的人翻了个个儿，让他上半身趴在沙发靠背上跪着，然后利索地扒下他的运动裤。

朴灿烈看到都暻秀突然面朝自己有一瞬间的惊慌，虽然他知道都暻秀从那个距离并看不清窗帘缝后面有些什么，但他还是出了一身冷汗。

他开始有些清醒过来，他意识到自己正在做一件不慎光彩的事。

他在偷窥自己的队友性交。

朴灿烈从小接受的道德教育在催促他离开，但他的眼睛却还是一眨不眨地盯着屋内，准确地说，是盯着都暻秀汗津津的额头和他被吴世勋托高的，暴露在空气中白晃晃的屁股。

吴世勋退开一点去够茶几上的润滑剂，回头看到都暻秀撅着屁股乖乖趴着，开心地挤了一大堆润滑液涂在他屁股肉上。

他又挤了一些在手上，手指一根一根地捅进都暻秀的后穴，然后三根手指模仿着性交的动作前后抽插起来，发出扑哧扑哧的响声。

“哥喜欢这样吧？”

都暻秀没搭腔，半张脸埋进交叠的手臂，眼睛也被歪斜着的镜框挡去了大半，只能勉强看到和耳朵一样通红的眼眶。

“哥哥为什么每次都要拒绝我呢？”吴世勋一边给都暻秀扩张一边自言自语，脸皱成一团，委委屈屈，可怜兮兮的。

“明明屁股这么听话...”

“吴世勋。”都暻秀似乎是听不下去这种下流话，沉着嗓子警告他，刻意压低的声音却被后面的手指搅得变了调。

吴世勋撇撇嘴，坏心眼地用指尖刮骚着脆弱的肠壁，左手贴着都暻秀的腰往上，滑进t恤，找到肉肉的胸脯，手掌把左胸整个包裹住，使劲地揉捏软肉，又捏住小小的乳头往外拉扯。

如愿地看到都暻秀因为前后夹击被刺激地猛地仰起头，努力克制的呻吟卡在喉间，最终还是敌不过一层层堆积起来的快感小声地叫了出来。吴世勋抽出湿答答的手指，握住自己的性器在洞口打了个圈，整根撞了进去。

“哥怎么哪里都热热软软的？”吴世勋吸了口气，退出一大截，又猛地插进去，来来回回把都暻秀撞地摇摇晃晃的，“是不是，天生欠操啊？”

都暻秀头抵在手臂上，腰微微塌陷，屁股却翘地老高，吴世勋涨大的阴茎一下一下顶在他最里面那块软肉上，快感像海浪一样淹没他的大脑，他现在什么都看不清，也听不清，吴世勋的声音好像是从很远的地方传来，只有肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的水声清晰地钻进他的耳膜。

吴世勋看他对自己的黄话没什么反应，就又起了坏心。他就喜欢欺负都暻秀，他就喜欢用各种稀奇古怪的小动作逼着这个脸皮子薄的成年男人露出平时不会有的表情，谁让他老是做出一副成熟稳重的大人模样，明明做爱的时候这么可爱。

吴世勋又狠狠地在敏感点上磨了一会儿，满意地看到都暻秀扣着沙发靠背的手指都用力得泛了白，才抽出仍然硬挺的性器，把人扶了起来。

都暻秀半睁着眼回头看他：“怎么了？”

吴世勋笑得眼睛眯成一条，把人打横抱起，长腿一跨，走到落地窗边把人放下，还没等都暻秀反应过来就又握着他的腰插了进去。

都暻秀一个没站稳，双手砰得一声隔着窗帘拍在落地窗玻璃上。

都暻秀整张脸涨得通红，眼眶都湿了：“别在这里...！”

话还没说完，他突然看见窗帘后面的那双眼睛。

眼角微翘，瞳仁乌黑，慌乱的，又直白地盯着自己。


End file.
